


stick shifts and safety belts

by CapriciousCrab



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Driving, Driving Lesson, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 09:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriciousCrab/pseuds/CapriciousCrab
Summary: Dan's certain he can succeed where the others have failed.





	stick shifts and safety belts

 

“I told you this was a bad idea!”  
  
“You're doing fine Phil. Look at how... NO! Jesus Christ, don't look at me!”  
  
“You said to look! Oh god, please don't yell, you're stressing me out!” Phil begs. His knuckles are white, the skin stretched taut from his grip on the steering wheel.

 

Dan doesn't know why he ever thought this would be a good idea. Blessed with a shoddy sense of direction and the attention span of a flea, Phil is the bane of any passing motorist; equally liable to turn into the hedgerows as he is to get distracted by a passing dog. But after listening to Martyn making good-natured jokes at Phil's expense, Dan had decided to take it upon himself to sort Phil out by getting him behind the wheel, certain he could do what others couldn't- teach Phil to drive.  
Fucking hubris.

 

Phil squints at the road before him. “Dan, there's a turn. Should I turn? What do I do?”  
  
“Everything's fine, you're doing great! Go ahead and turn. Uh... a little less, a little-”

 

Dan's body jolts, teeth clacking together as the front tire jumps the curb before coming back down onto the road. His tongue may be bleeding but it's the hedges scraping the side of the car that has his attention, branches poking into the open window to slap against his face. He turns his head away and spits out a rogue leaf, finger jabbing at the button to close the window. He levels a glare in Phil's direction, but it disappears at the sight of his nervous face.  
Fucking Phil and his damn face.  
  
  
“Sorry, sorry! Dan... I think I should stop. Should I stop?”  
  
He sighs and tries to smile encouragingly instead.“It's fine, you're good. Just a little leaf, right? A bit further now and- Phil, watch the road!” he shrieks.  
  
  
Jesus fuck, he's literally going to die.  
A stomp on the brake has his body rocketing forward to catch against the seat belt before snapping his head back against the headrest. The mother duck crossing the road stops as if to laugh at his pain, the waddling ducklings behind her giggling in solidarity. Dan sighs as he rubs his neck and wonders if he's going to need to call a chiropractor after this misguided adventure.

 

“Shit. Dan, are you ok?” Phil sounds genuinely upset, as if he's verging on the edge of panicky tears. His face is pale and tense and his quiff's gone droopy with sweat.   
  
“Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Everything's... great. C'mon, we're almost there,” he says, patting Phil's thigh in comfort. “Thank Christ,” he mumbles under his breath.

 

Fifteen terrifying, excruciating minutes later Phil creeps into the lot and shifts the car into Park. They look at each other in silence for a beat or two before bursting into wild giggles. Phil's hands are still wrapped tight around the steering wheel while Dan's are braced against the dash but the laughter spills from their lips, pent up adrenaline making them nearly giddy.  
  
Phil pulls his hands from the wheel and flexes his fingers. “Well, how bad was it?” he asks, wiping the sheen of moisture from his forehead. The lack of an answer has him looking over at Dan, brow raised in question at Dan's continued silence. “Oh, come on. I wasn't _that_ bad, was I?”  
  
He looks at Phil incredulously, his voice rising as he rants. “Phil, I got bitchslapped by a bush! Ducks were laughing at me! I may _actually_ have whiplash. So yes, Phil, you were **that** bad.”  
  
He ignores the grimace on Phil's face and opens the door. “Now, come on. You're paying for the ice cream.” He walks around to Phil's side of the car and leans in to place a brief kiss on those pouty lips. “And for fuck's sake, give me those keys.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> you can like/reblog [here](https://capriciouscrab.tumblr.com/post/182344614565/stick-shifts-and-safety-belts-words-644-rating-t) if you'd like :)


End file.
